


And Light To Meet It

by cienna_kyrell, Stars_of_Kyber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Can Kylo save himself, F/M, Redmption Arc, Some angst, Some awesome original characters the authors are in love with, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cienna_kyrell/pseuds/cienna_kyrell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_of_Kyber/pseuds/Stars_of_Kyber
Summary: The fight between the First Order and the rebellion intensifies. While Rey must help the rebellion to gather allies, she sends a puzzle to Kylo as he faces an unexpected trial to help him understand if Ben Solo is really dead. And he must discover it alone.





	And Light To Meet It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people!  
> This is a colab between me (Cici) and Bruna. This chapter was written by her. We hope you enjoy as much as we're enjoying writing this.

**A long time ago in a galaxy far far away….**

 

_ "Civil war rages in the galaxy. The rebel forces grow as General Organa continues to mobilize old and new allies and partners of the former New Republic. _

 

_ Rey, the last of the Jedi is a know beacon of hope for the entire galaxy, but with powerful force users on both sides of the dispute, the war seems endless.  _

 

_ As the dispute for territory and trade routes grows more intense, the Supreme Leader goes on a quest to affirm the First Order's presence in the galaxy and establish control over the Outer Rim..." _

  
  


It had not been five minutes since his ship had approached Felucia’s system and Ren already wished Starkiller base had destroyed the whole planet when it had the chance. The weird-looking hellhole of a jungle seemed as if located in the farthest possible place from any hint of civilization, and yet its strategic location for trade had proven itself essencial during the clone wars and for the Empire, and now with the new civil war raging in the galaxy, it became crucial that the First Order made its presence felt on planet.

Of course trade wasn’t the only reason why he had chosen to take this mission. No. That had more to do with the little golden box over the control panel that seemed to mock him ever since his officers had delivered it to him. Sealed shut, the Jedi holocron wouldn’t open no matter how much he tried. On its surface only two words were visible, engraved in the metal:  _ For Ben. _

He didn’t have to open it to know that was Rey’s writing. 

“Supreme Leader.” A voice called out behind him, clearly higher pitched than it would normally be. 

Kylo turned around to face the skinny pale-faced officer. Sweat was dripping from his forehead and even if Kylo was not force sensitive, the terror in his eyes when he addressed him was visible. And irritating.

“What?” Ren barked at him. He was in no mood to deal with whatever it is that their incompetence would throw at him now.

“I’m afraid we have detected a large rebel presence on planet. They appear to have taken control of the eastern First Order base.”

Kylo snapped, his hand shooting up, as the rage took over him. The officer reached for his own neck, his feet lifting from the ground as if an invisible hand pulled him up by his collar.

“And why is it” Kylo spoke pausadly, his ear buzzing ‘that I am only hearing about this NOW?” he released the man, barking the last word at him

The officer fell to the ground on the bridge, coughing and gasping for air. He didn’t dare look up as he answered:

“Sir, the Rebels have taken control of one of our transmission towers on the planet. Today, it seems.”

“Change the course. Turn the ship west. We need to regroup with our remaining base and wipe the rebels out of this jungle.”

“Should we signal General Hux ordering reinforcements?” The officer asked nervously.

“No. Let’s assess the situation before we call any sort of backup.” Kylo waved his hand dismissively. “Now do as I said!”

The man rose, slowly regaining his composure as he saluted.

“Right away sir.”

The cruiser made a sharp turn west, and Ren turned to the front panel again, this time focusing on their attack plans. If the rebels had taken control of the transmission it meant that once they were on planet, the rebels would have the advantage to call on reinforcements. They must not let their presence be known, and the tower should be their first target.

Not a minute after thinking that, he sensed something shifting around them. He knew what the admiral’s words would be before he said them.

“Sir, rebel ships approaching.”

“Jam their signal. Prepare the cannons to fire at sight. I want them all down!”

Seven x-wings approached in V formation. That was a good sign. The fact that they hadn’t sent out the entire present fleet meant that they probably hadn’t been noticed by the main rebel base.

Red and green laser bolts started flying all around them creating a patch of colorful deathly rays among the stars. One x-wing got hit and was blown to pieces by their heavy cannons before the screams of the pilot could be heard through the coms, but even with all of the cruiser’s heavy artillery their ships were too small, and maneuvered their way to target the cruiser’s shield generators.

“Keep firing on them. Send the TIE fighters.” He yelled, picking up the the holocron and attaching it to his belt as he walked away from the main bridge “Prepare my TIE silencer, I will deal with this myself.”

They dared not contradict the Supreme Leader as the sound of his heavy steps disappeared from the bridge into the hangar. Though it had seemed strange to them at first that he would jump on a fighter himself, he had worked with the  _ Leviathan _ ’s crew for some time now, and they were getting used to him flying alongside them by now. They had been used to cowardly leaders, hiding behind lower officers, sending people to obvious death sentences while standing safe in the bridge. But if there was was thing that Supreme Leader Kylo Ren wasn’t, was a coward.

He slid into the Silencer with ease. He felt more comfortable alone in there, guns in hand than aboard any destroyer having to deal with the failings of his crew. He watched through the panel as another X-wing was taken down. Good. One less to go. Now there were only 5 left to deal with.

“All TIEs, follow me.” He ordered, using the comm link “Get those ships away from the shield generator.” He spun, dodging from shot after shot coming from the X-Wings behind him. By his side, two of his pilots struggled doing the same thing. Four enemy ships were behind them and the other one delve below the cruiser, headed towards the shield generator.

He pulled his TIE up, taking a ninety degree turn upwards. His body leaned forward as the ship looped around it’s edge. Angled directly above one of the X-wings, he gave them no time to react to the sudden shift, immediately locking on target and firing on the first one. The X-wing blew into a million pieces, clearing the path for the TIE pilot to defend the generator.

The three rebel ships bellow him scattered in different directions, breaking formation. He took a sharp turn to follow the one that headed closer to the cruiser. Through the silencer’s glass panel he could see that an X-Wings had managed to take down one of the fighters. Kylo didn’t even flinch. He was spinning, dodging and diving and it was the most natural thing in the world for him. He could feel the force flowing through him like an open flame, igniting at every turn, sensing every presence, every shift. He could feel it’s raging fire tearing apart his enemies one by one as he fired flawlessly on target. It was power. And it was all consuming.

The rebels were down to two ships. One of them was after the other remaining TIE and the other was knocking the generator hard. The fighter managed to dodge the X-wing’s attacks while Kylo engaged them, but by the time they did so the generator had suffered too much damage. The cruiser’s shields were down. One welll aimed direct hit now could take down the whole thing.

Kylo’s hands tightened around the controls, rage pumping through his blood. He pulled the ship back and in a matter of seconds he was just behind the X-wing that had taken down the generator. The rebel pilot tried to evade him, but it was of no use. The force user was like a missile flying straight to his target. A green laser bolt and a flash of bright light and the x-wing was reduced to space dust.

He made a sharp turn to face the only rebel ship left. This X-Wing’s flight was more precise, and you could tell it was flown by a better or more experienced pilot. It chased down the TIE pilot who zigzagged through space clearly lost as how to disengage. The supreme leader didn’t even mind when their last TIE was finally taken down. The First Order was only as strong as their weakest link, afterall.

Now there was only one left. One remaining enemy craft against him and the entire cruiser. In their place anyone would have jumped to lightspeed an ran as far away from them as they could, but Kylo knew the Rebels and understood them better than anyone from the First Order ever could. They were reckless and harsh. They made absurd decisions and took on impossible tasks. They would say to each other  _ may the force be with you  _ on the blind hope that they would be able to accomplish  _ something _ , anything. The X-wing pilot was going to throw themselves at the cruiser. They must have known they wouldn’t survive, but they insisted on at least taking down their ship with them.

There was something to be said about their spirit. Unfortunately for them though, the force was with Kylo, and he was locked on target.

 

_ Ben?  _

 

One second. That’s all it would have took for Ren to take out the last of the rebels and continue their mission as scheduled. Instead, at the sound of the familiar voice that called to him, he couldn’t help but turn to his side to see the face he hadn’t seen in such a long time. She had her hair down and her brown eyes seemed to pierce through his soul, as always. He had almost forgotten what that felt like to be regarded by her… Like being truly and deeply seen for the first time.

 

_ Rey? _

Three seconds. That’s all it took for the rebel X-Wing to throw itself onto the cruiser and for everything to go up in flames. Suddenly regaining his focus, he managed to steer the silencer away from the explosion, a piece of metal scrap from the wrecked ship hitting the craft just as it was being pulled back, pushing it further towards Felucia’s gravitational pull. The TIE’s left wing was badly damaged, unbalancing the entire ship.

As he came spiralling down towards the planet, Kylo Ren wondered who really was the First Order’s weakest link.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you all enjoyed it. We're planning to have the next chapter up by next friday tops.  
> Please kudo and leave a comment with a praise, a curse or your oppinion, it will be welcome <3


End file.
